


An Ideal/Unideal Situation

by solusipse (goldensnitchesgetstitches)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensnitchesgetstitches/pseuds/solusipse
Summary: Laura and Carmilla are locked in their room. Shenanigans ensue.





	

“Stupid door, stupid… friggin… come onnn”

Carmilla opened one eye to the sound of swearing and the rattling of a door knob. She opened her other eye to the creak of the desk chair as Laura stomped across the room to fling herself down onto it.

"Something wrong, creampuff?” Carmilla sat up.

Her roommate was slumped forward, head in her hands.

"The door is locked or broken or something and I have several classes to get to and also I don’t know where my key is.”

Carmilla frowned.

"Did you try using mine?"

"Yeah it’s stuck in there."

She followed the direction of the absently waving hand, bent to examine the lock and shook it slightly. The key didn’t budge.

_"Goddamn!"_

At the sound of her stomach growling in sympathy with her feelings Carmilla whirled around and stalked to their fridge. Wrenching open the door she stared blankly into it.

"Laura?" Even to her own ears her voice was strangely strangled.

"Yeah?"

"When was the last time I refilled my supply?"

"Uhhh"

A buzzing filled her ears and she closed her eyes against it, if only because it was as close to shutting her mind as she could get.

"And when," her voice dropped several decibels, "was the last time I ate properly?"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

_"Shiiiiiit."_

She slammed the door shut again. She had gone this long without eating before, it wasn't like the situation was particularly desperate. Not ideal, of course, but not desperate. It was only the rage currently coursing through her that made her more hungry than she should be.

_Stupid mass-produced inanimate object_

"Perry says she'll be here as soon as she can find a locksmith, or learn how to break and enter, whichever happens sooner."

Carmilla sank onto her bed, nodding absently as Laura read aloud from her phone. Maybe she could sleep through the whole thing.

"Will you... will you be ok?" Laura’s hesitant, careful voice broke through the buzzing threatening to overwhelm her.

Her throat closed in on itself.

“Yeah… yeah I should be.”

 

The sun was setting and Carmilla had _not_ managed to sleep through the whole thing. In fact her hunger had only gotten worse as the day continued.

It didn’t help that Laura paced.

Carmilla had wedged herself in the furthest corner of the room, as if that tiny distance was all that kept her together. Her eyes followed the pacing figure like a lion watches a deer. Laura either didn't see her looking or didn't realise what it meant. Carmilla screwed her eyes shut against the sight of her, if she was hoping doing so would dull the rest of her senses it didn't work.

Really, it shouldn't have been this bad but... Laura was so close and smelt so good. Hell, the whole tiny apartment smelt like her in a way that was bad enough even when Carmilla _wasn't_ hungry. Combined with the raw, predatory anger that dulled her usually titanium restraint... she could feel her mouth watering. She groaned aloud and slid down the wall, curling in on herself. The more she thought about it the worse it got.

Distracted by the movement, Laura stopped. She took half a step forward but stopped at Carmilla's outflung arm.

"I'm fine" she hissed through bared teeth, readily implying that she was anything but. It should have come as no surprise therefore that Laura promptly ignored her, coming instead to sit down on the floor next to her.

Carmilla's breathing became shallow, from necessity and from the very real fear that her thin veneer of control would collapse.

Laura put an arm around her, no doubt meant as a form of assurance.

She exhaled, and  _whimpered._

"What do you need?" Laura asked, voice barely audible and full of concern. Her eyes flew open.

_"You."_

Laura blinked, her mouth hanging open in a small "o" as the reality of the feral gaze pinning her finally sank in. Carmilla watched her beautiful throat working, the tip of her too-bright tongue darting out to wet suddenly dry lips. She wanted to grip those lips in her teeth.

"Ok"

Laura's small voice beat like a drum in her ears. 

Carmilla reached for her, only to snatch her hand back at the last instant - one final moment of self-restraint before she lost all sense completely.

"Are you sure?"

"Anything you need, you can have it." 

Carmilla allowed herself one small smile at this innocent, completely guileless, creature before her then pulled Laura towards herself and bit down.

Oh it was slow, slow and painstaking. Desperate as she was it seemed an agonisingly long time before blood finally flowed freely, filling her mouth with the taste of copper and vanilla cream. The warmth teemed through her in a way that anything from a milk carton could not do, spilling down her throat and spreading through her like sin. 

She groaned, pressing down harder, hands all but crushing Laura into her. She was delicious. There was a faint keening at the edge of her hearing that almost had her pulling away, but a hand tangled its fingers in her hair and urged her onwards.

Eventually she did pull away, if only to lap at the small wounds her teeth had made, her tongue tracing lazy streaks through the welling red. She dared glance up at Laura, eyes closed against the sight before her, head tipped back invitingly.

"Are you alright?" she asked her voice thick and rich from her meal.

Laura nodded slightly.

"Look at me."

She obeyed easily, eyes sliding open, glassy and burning as a light bulb.

"Don’t stop." She murmured and pulled Carmilla into a kiss that was just as heady as the blood she had just consumed, as their tongues sliding over one another and breath mingling in unbridled need. Again and again Carmilla kissed her way down Laura's throat to sink her teeth in slowly, no longer for the necessity of it, but rather for the pure delight of it. The delight of watching as the lingering pain turned to pleasure in Laura's veins and set her wiggling and swearing beneath her. It was easy to kiss further and further down. When Carmilla reached the collar of her t-shirt it was nothing to remove it. Nothing but pleasure to make her way slowly down as Laura's hands grasped and pulled at her hair, dug her nails into her back and hips.

Laura bucked as the point of her tongue traced the waistband of her jeans, as sharp teeth gently grazed the skin there, not drawing blood, but almost.

"Goddamn it Carm' just bite me already!"

Carmilla stopped and batted her eyelashes,

 "Eager are we?"

Laura squeaked and batted at her as she nipped at the hollow of her hip.

"Not there" she hissed without malice.

Carmilla moved over the other side and repeated the process.

"Here?"

Her only response was an eye-roll before Laura shoved her off and wiggled herself meaningfully out of her jeans. Carmilla could only laugh.

"Your response is so _very_  gratifying." She drawled before she pounced, pinning a giggling Laura by the hips. She was no longer giggling when Carmilla dragged her mouth down and across her thighs. Groaning in frustration was more like it, as with each sweep of teeth and mouth, she barely touched her.

At last Carmilla pressed her tongue to the flesh near the top of her thighs.

"Here?"

"Oh fucking hell, bite me, fuck me, whatever, just _do something!"_

Carmilla smirked against her skin, and bit.

Laura _shrieked_ , the sound suddenly cut off as she clapped a hand over he own mouth, sucking on her own fingers to stopper her voice. The sight sent waves of heat crashing through Carmilla, and she groaned, all the restraint she had so painstakingly regained once again completely lost.

Laura's hips rose to meet her as she thrust her fingers inside her, curling and uncurling them as the grip on her hair grew tighter and the sound of muffled cursed grew louder. They only increased as Carmilla pried her teeth from Laura's thigh to flick her tongue against her clit. She buried herself in her, utterly overwhelming both their senses so she could only rock, slowly, gently, back and forth, eyes closed in bliss at the taste and feeling of the girl beneath and around her.

She felt it in her own body when Laura shuddered and came, body bucking in rolling waves as Carmilla refused to relent. Her free hand found the wetness between her own thighs and the next time Laura came - gasping and inarticulate - she came too, the pleasure pouring between them in a seemingly infinite loop.

At last she carefully removed her teeth and lapped almost reverently at the trickle of blood, sucking gently at the folds of soft flesh before her. Laura jerked and swore.

"Fuck, please, I don't think I can take any more." She drawled

Carmilla smiled lazily and crawled up her body to kiss her, just as slowly and lazily as she had just done further down.

A soft knock and the crack of the doorknob breaking off tore them apart.

"Hey guy's I found an engineering student!" Perry's eyes widened at the sight of them. She brandished a screwdriver like an olive branch."I'll uh... Oh never mind… just wedge something to keep the door closed... Uhm have fun."

And she disappeared, leaving Laura blushing and Carmilla wondering if maybe she wasn't actually that full after all. 

 


End file.
